


good enough to eat

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Johnny’s hand comes down to slap Jungwoo’s ass, causing the latter to let out a shriek. “Are you in heat?” He asks, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his skin to soothe it. “You feel so wet... and you smell so good.“
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	good enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah.  
> i promised myself i would never let this concept become my guilty pleasure, but i read something with a similar concept and i caved hard because jungwoo with a pussy is really sexy and i couldn’t resist. there’s also a criminal lack of pussy jungwoo on this website so that’s what i’m here for. this might be a one time thing... it might not... who knows. if you’re into this kind of thing too... i hope it did it justice.
> 
> also yes warning! this fic DOES involve jungwoo with a pussy, so if you DON’T like that kind of thing, please don’t read this. for those who do, i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ALSO there is some very mild somnophilia in the beginning, but in this universe everything is completely consensual in the context of their relationship. that’s all.

“Johnny...” Jungwoo’s eyes are glistening with fresh, unshed tears and his lips are seconds away from beginning to tremble. Johnny won’t wake up, and it hurts.

Granted, it’s nearly just four o’clock in the morning and Johnny sleeps like a log, but that doesn’t change how painfully irritating it is. He can feel how wet he is in his little panties that he wears to bed, how they cling to his pussy, hot and slick, and it makes him whine again. Pressing up against Johnny’s side as close as he can, he lays his cheek against his chest, facing down to inhale his scent. He’s not wearing a shirt, he never does when he sleeps, and it makes his scent so much stronger. Jungwoo nearly wants to faint when he inhales deeply and is met with the familiar, intoxicating scent of his alpha, invading every single one of his senses. It sends him into overdrive too quickly to keep up with his own body.

“Johnny, please-“ now he’s crying, the tears escaping and dampening his face, and he’s sure it makes him seem so much more desperate than he even feels. “Wake up please, I need you.”

Still, it does nothing. Johnny only stirs, grunting in his sleep and then going back to a being deadweight. It makes Jungwoo groan, already exasperated, so he decides he’ll take matters into his own hands if Johnny won’t.  
He slides his hand up Johnny’s tummy, feeling the taut muscles clenching ever so slightly under his light touch. It makes him feel needier, touching Johnny like this, the sensation of his warm skin beneath his palm. He reaches his chest and lays a hand over one of Johnny’s pecs, squeezing every so slightly. His touch seems to at least take affect, as he feels Johnny stir against him again. He babbles something inaudible, and then he’s out again. He’s still very clearly deep in his slumber.

“Come the fuck on.” Jungwoo huffs. He decides to drag his hand down Johnny’s chest and tummy again, and then further, until he reaches the band of his sweatpants. He doesn’t dip into them yet, just cups his hand along the length of Johnny’s cock over the worn material. 

At the feeling of the heavy weight in his hand, his pussy clenches, lip caught in between his teeth as he feels more wetness than before seeping out him and soaking into his underwear. He’s sure he’s so sensitive, just one finger to his clit and he’d be done for. But it wouldn’t be the same unless it was Johnny’s hands on him, Johnny touching him, Johnny everywhere in all of his senses, so he keeps on.

He hooks his ankle around one of Johnny’s legs, using the newfound leverage to pull him even closer so he can press his clothed pussy against Johnny’s hip, finally rubbing up and down to get the pressure he so desperately needed. Already, it feels so good, even through both of their clothes. He grinds his hips, gasping at the sensation as more slick begins to drip out of him. He aches, wanting so badly to come, and at first he tries to hold off, tries to just use his leverage to tease himself, but after merely a minute or so of grinding against Johnny, it has him coming with an airy moan.

His hips stutter in their movements as he comes down, slick now soaking though not only his panties, but through Johnny’s pants now as well. It leaves a huge wet spot on the grey, and as Jungwoo pulls away and sees it, he blushes. He should be embarrassed, ashamed even, that he’s reduced himself to humping Johnny while he sleeps, but he can’t find any of that within himself when he still feels so needy. He wants Johnny so badly, he would do anything right now just to get him to wake up and have his way with him.

“Jesus christ...” he starts, one hand dipping into his own panties and rubbing along his slick folds, gasping when he feels just how wet he is. There’s so much it’s practically dripping, and he scoops some onto his fingers to bring his hand up to his mouth, gingerly sucking them inside. Its depraved, he knows, but he can’t help but get lost in it, in the way he’s tasting his own pussy and how the action makes his eyes roll back into his head. 

He pops the fingers out of his mouth again and brings them back down, this time easily sliding two inside his pussy and thrusting them in and out. The new stimulation inside of him feels good just like it always does, but his fingers pale in comparison to Johnny’s, which are much bigger and somehow much more skilled. It has him feeling disappointed.

With his other hand, he cups Johnny’s cock again, and he’s filled with glee at how it’s already becoming erect. He suspects it has something to do with the aroused omega pheromones that are permeating in the bedroom, affecting Johnny’s body even in his sleep. And the more aroused he becomes, the stronger he smells too, which makes Jungwoo ache even more.

He squeezes along the length, biting onto his bottom lip again and restraining himself from just ripping Johnny’s pants off and sitting right on his cock. It sounds so temping, to finally quell that need that keeps threatening to bubble over inside of him.

But instead of that, Jungwoo decides on something else. He slips his fingers out of his pussy, ignoring how empty he feels, and grabs onto Johnny’s sweats to tug them down. He manages to get them off far enough that he can pull his cock out, in all it’s hard, thick, glory. Jungwoo’s always said how Johnny has such a beautiful cock; it’s huge, so big Jungwoo can feel it in his goddamn throat when Johnny fucks him with it. His thought process is much the same now, as he drags his hands up and down his shaft, feeling it come to full hardness under his ministrations. “Such a pretty cock.” He mumbles, mostly to himself since Johnny is practically dead. 

The head is already accumulating precome, and Jungwoo doesn’t hesitate to dive in and taste it, let it coat his tongue. Even just his precome tastes good, everything on Johnny tastes good. He already aches to get his mouth full of that cock, so he just goes for it; first sucking the head into his mouth, and then quickly shoving himself the rest of the way down. 

Deepthroating Johnny has become like second nature to Jungwoo, so he barely struggles as the length hits the back of his throat and then goes further. Within two seconds Jungwoo has his nose buried in Johnny’s pubic hair, and his eyes roll back again at the strong smell, deep and earthy and so alpha.

He holds himself in place for a few seconds, and then pulls off when he gags. Johnny’s cock is now shiny with Jungwoo’s saliva, and at this point he starts to wake, mumbling something Jungwoo can’t understand and bringing a hand up to his eyes to rub at them furiously.

“Woo?” Is what comes out of mouth, laced heavily with sleep and clearly disoriented. “What’re you doing?”

Jungwoo doesn’t answer right away and opts for mouthing along the length of Johnny’s cock again, this time traveling down to his balls and suckling onto one to coat it with saliva as well. The action causes Johnny to suck in a breath, his hand coming down to grip at Jungwoo’s silky brown hair, easily carding through the locks. “Fuck, Jungwoo-“

“It hurts, alpha.” Jungwoo finally says once he pulls back, mouth slick and eyes big. “I just- just want you to fuck me.”

Johnny’s eyes are still puffy with residual sleep, and he swallows hard as he pulls his hand away from Jungwoo’s hair in favor of propping himself up on his elbows.

“Get up here.” He says, tone already demanding, so Jungwoo obeys. He scrambles to move up Johnny’s body and sit himself right on his cock, and he knows Johnny can feel how hot and wet he is through the thin material of his panties. The wet fabric sticks to Johnny’s cock, clinging to it, and the feeling of Johnny against him so hard and thick has him gushing out more slick.

“Please,“ Jungwoo begs, leaning down so he can kiss Johnny, biting onto his bottom lip and pulling on it. “please fuck me, I’m so wet for you-“

Johnny’s hand comes down to slap Jungwoo’s ass, causing the latter to let out a shriek. “Are you in heat?” He asks, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his skin to soothe it. “You feel so wet... and you smell so good.“

“N-No...” Jungwoo replies, “m’not in heat. I just want you.”

Johnny slaps his ass again, which causes Jungwoo’s whole body to jerk forward this time. His mouth hangs open and small, shaky moans spill out as he begins to gyrate his hips and grind his overflowing pussy against Johnny’s engorged cock. 

Johnny’s hand slides down the back of Jungwoo’s panties and he ghosts the pads of his fingers over Jungwoo’s asshole, just barely pressing against it to hear another one of those pretty little gasps before he continues his descent and rubs into Jungwoo’s folds. The sensation had Jungwoo pressing back onto his hand, wiggling and trying to get Johnny to slip them inside. It frustrates him the longer he has to wait, because he’s so wet, Johnny could do anything to him right now with pretty much no preparation.

“Inside!” Jungwoo pleads, opening up his eyes again to stare down into Johnny’s. “Johnny, please, I’ll do anything, just fuck me already!”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at the boy on top of him, only one eye cracked open as he wakes up slowly, much too slow for Jungwoo’s liking. “Anything?” He repeats, and Jungwoo wants to slap the smug look right off of his pretty face.

“Mhm.”

“Come up here and let me taste you.” He says, lips curling upwards as he lands one more smack to Jungwoo’s tingling skin, this time on his outer thigh.

At first Jungwoo is nettled, but it only takes him a second to process Johnny’s words and fill with excitement. The anticipation has him awkwardly tugging his tiny panties off and tossing them aside, moving up Johnny’s body again with urgency and planting himself just above his face. Johnny’s hands curl onto Jungwoo’s thighs and it all feels so familiar; it’s almost embarrassing how often Jungwoo perches himself right on top of Johnny’s face like he belongs there.

Before he can even start begging again, Johnny’s tongue traces along his folds, licking up the sugary sweet slick from his pussy lips. He hums in satisfaction, the action causing vibrations to rattle into core, making him clench his thighs where they’re sat on either side of Johnny’s head. “F-Fuck!” He cries out, his body jerking again when Johnny’s tongue makes brief contact with his clit before moving downwards again and practically drinking the pouring slick from his hole. “Johnny!”

“Tastes so good, Woo. I could eat you forever.” Johnny says in between licks, teasing along Jungwoo’s entrance. Jungwoo’s clit is so swollen and pink, and he wants nothing else other than for Johnny to take it into his mouth and suck on it.

He’s one second away from begging again as Johnny finally does just that; he latches those full, pretty lips onto Jungwoo’s clit and sucks, even dragging it from side to side and bringing his tongue to press against it when he pulls his lips away. Jungwoo braces his hands against the wooden headboard and let’s out a long, repressed moan at the overwhelming sensations coursing through his entire being. He begins to grind his hips against Johnny’s face and pants, feeling himself wind up and wind up until he finally, finally breaks.

With a strangled gasp and a full body jolt, Jungwoo comes, writhing and shaking against Johnny’s face. Johnny’s hands are firm and dominating in the way they hold onto his thighs, keeping him upright, and it makes Jungwoo want to crumble even more.

“Fuck...” Jungwoo sighs, his insistent tremble finally subsiding as he comes down from the high. Johnny uses his grip to pull him back down until he’s sat back on his lap again, laid out over Johnny’s broad chest while he pants from exertion, and he finally gets to look Johnny in the eyes again. He’s smiling, hands now massaging Jungwoo’s hips underneath his sleep shirt (which is definitely one of Johnny’s old tshirts that Jungwoo has fully claimed).

“Feel good?” He asks, that stupid grin on his face. Jungwoo can’t bring himself to do anything but nod, too come dumb to even think of anything else other than getting Johnny’s cock in him.

“Mhm. I still want you, alpha.” He says in a tone that’s so sweet, the one he knows will get Johnny to do anything he wants him to. He starts rubbing his palms up and down Johnny’s chest and rocking his hips back again until his pussy makes contact with Johnny’s cock again. He lets out a satisfied breath at the feeling of their naked skin rubbing up against each other, and he immediately begins to grind his clit against Johnny’s shaft. “God, please put it inside-“

Johnny’s hand comes down to slap his ass again, and then he reaches down further to grab onto the base of his cock and begin slapping it against Jungwoo’s pussy. The sounds it makes slapping against the sopping wet flesh is nothing but lewd, and it makes Jungwoo’s ears grow hot.

“Want me to fuck you just like this?” Johnny teases, slipping just the head inside of Jungwoo and then immediately pulling it out, and repeating the action over and over again.

“I don’t- I don’t care, just stop teasing me, please-“ Jungwoo begs, screwing his eyes shut and curling his hands into fists on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny moves both of his hands away from Jungwoo momentarily to tug his sweats the rest of the way own and successfully kick them off so he’s completely naked with Jungwoo still laid across him. His hands come back up and cup Jungwoo’s perky little ass, covering his cheeks almost entirely in his palms while he spreads them, exposing Jungwoo’s holes to the cool air and making whimper.

“Fuck me like this- just put it in, please,” he breathes against Johnny’s lips, hot and desperate, and finally, finally, Johnny obliges.

He takes ahold of his cock again with one hand and presses it against Jungwoo’s entrance, pushing the head inside with a grunt and then continuing the descent. He lets go and let’s it slide in fully, easily burying himself balls deep inside Jungwoo’s pussy with barely any effort. The sensation has them both reeling, gasping against each other’s hot skin while they acclimated to each other’s bodies.

“That’s it, alpha... that’s so fucking good.” Jungwoo moans his approval, rutting his hips back feel Johnny’s cock moving inside of him, and gasping when he feels the swollen head making contact with that spot that has him crumbling. Johnny’s hands slide back up Jungwoo’s shirt to grasp at his waist and control his movements, managing to bounce his body up and down his cock even with their position making it a bit difficult. Somehow it feels even better this way, with their bodies pressed flush against each other. Johnny can feel every breath Jungwoo takes, every moan or cry, and vice versa. However, the material of Jungwoo’s shirt in between them proves to be a burden.

“Off,” Johnny grunts, slapping Jungwoo’s thigh. “Off, take the shirt off.”

Jungwoo, in no position to refuse, quickly pushes himself to sit up, trying not to crumble again at the way it pushes Johnny’s cock deeper inside of him, and flings the t-shirt off easily. It lands somewhere on the floor neither of them care to even think about, and finally Jungwoo’s body is pressed back up against Johnny’s. Now it’s intoxicating, chest to chest and both completely naked, and Jungwoo can’t deny how much more intimate it feels. If he thought he was close to Johnny before, now he feels like he can’t even distinguish where Johnny’s body ends and where his own begins.

Johnny’s hands move from his ass to his back, rubbing circles up and down his skin while they grind their bodies so shamelessly against one another. Jungwoo’s eyes fall closed and he lets his moans fall freely from his mouth as he rests his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck. The position makes for the direction stimulation of his clit so perfect, and with Johnny’s cock now deep inside of him rubbing against his soaked walls insistently, Jungwoo is coming again within minutes. Only this time, the sensations are so intense he feels like his soul is leaving his body, and he feels Johnny’s cock slip out of him as he starts squirting.

He lets out a long, high pitched cry as his body shakes with the intensity of his orgasm, and sufficiently soaked Johnny’s thighs and cock with his squirt. He comes down a second later, panting and blabbering while his hips still tremble in the wake of his pleasure.

“It’s so fucking hot when you squirt all over me like that, babe.” Johnny praises him, a hand gripping his hips and holding him in place while the other one slides his waiting cock back inside.

“Oh! Oh my god, alpha!” Jungwoo cries, his clit throbbing with the overstimulation of being immediately rubbed against Johnny’s pubic bone again, just seconds after his orgasm finished. But Johnny knows his body so well, almost better than he knows it himself, and he knows Jungwoo can take it.

“You want me to knot you, right? Want me to fill up your cute little pussy with my knot and come inside you?” Johnny growls, immediately taking authority and bouncing Jungwoo against him again, this time harder and faster.

The thought alone has Jungwoo’s eyes rolling back into his head; the way it feels to be stuffed with Johnny’s knot and filled to the brim with his hot come is immeasurable, and he’s desperate to feel that again.

“Yes!” He wails, hiccuping as Johnny’s pace increases. “I want your come alpha, I want you to fill me up and give me pups. I want to be good for you!”

Johnny growls again as he bites into Jungwoo’s neck to ground himself. Seconds later, he’s halting all of his movements, and before Jungwoo can even complain, he’s being thrown off of Johnny’s body and onto his back on the bed. Johnny’s over him again, taking his place in between Jungwoo’s spread legs and pushing back inside of him like he belongs there. He does belong there; Jungwoo’s body was made to take Johnny’s cock, made to be his.

“I’m close.” Johnny grunts as he sits up on his knees and grabs onto Jungwoo’s legs to push them back against his chest, effectively folding his pliant body in half. Jungwoo can feel it in the way his thrusts become erratic, less calculated and precise, and in the way his knot is growing by the second at the base of his cock. 

“Knot me, alpha.” Jungwoo pleads, opening his eyes to look into Johnny’s, so wide and glossy with unshed tears. He can feel another orgasm coming on, and he reaches down to play with his own clit as he gets closer and closer as well. 

The sensation is nearly electric when his fingers make contact with the engorged bundle of nerves, and the way Johnny stares down at him touching himself while he rails him makes it feel even more intense.

“Alpha- alpha I’m coming-“ he manages to earn Johnny just seconds before he reaches his third peak, tumbling into his orgasm with a shout. Johnny pulls out again to make room for Jungwoo to squirt, and it comes in waves. Each time he squirts his body contracts, and he continues to rub furiously at his clit the entire time.

The bed is soaked now, covered in the remnants of his orgasm, and he barely has time to register that, let alone catch a breath before Johnny pushes his hand away from his clit to grab hold his wrists above his head and push his cock back inside. In this position, they’re pressed against each other again, Johnny’s nose pressed into Jungwoo’s neck, presumably so he can inhale the omega’s scent, so much stronger while he’s in a state of arousal like this. 

Like this, Jungwoo can do nothing but lay there and let Johnny’s abuse his pussy, holding him down while he pounds him into oblivion without missing a beat. The overstimulation is just verging I’m too much when Johnny finally pulls back from his neck to press their lips together in a needy kiss, breathing one last warning before he shoves his cock as deep inside Jungwoo as he possibly can and pops his knot inside, coming with a long, loud moan.

Johnny always comes so much, filling Jungwoo’s womb up to its absolute limit, but he can’t deny how amazing it feels. Johnny’s come is thick and hot as it coats his walls, and Jungwoo’s mind can only conjure up how badly he wants to have Johnny’s pups, how he wants to be ripe and full, carrying Johnny’s babies for him like a good omega. It’s overwhelming how vivid the images in his mind are; how easily he can picture himself round and pregnant.

“You’re so good, Jungwoo.” Johnny breathes against his lips, hands branding themselves into his hips. “Took my knot so well, just like a perfect little omega.”

“God, yes,” Jungwoo moans, “thank you alpha, thank you... I wanna have your pups so badly-“

Johnny hums, nosing against the mating claim he himself left there on Jungwoo’s neck, feeling pride well up in his chest that this perfect, beautiful omega beneath him is all his.

“I love you.” He says after a moment of silence passes, filled with the two of them just breathing each other in. “I love you, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo wiggles his wrists free of Johnny’s hold so he can wrap his arms around his shoulders and hold him like that, comforting for the both of them. “I love you too. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Johnny chuckles at that. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. Especially when I get to see you squirting all over me like that.”

Jungwoo slaps his shoulder and makes an embarrassed noise, burying his face into Johnny’s neck. “Shut up.”

At Johnny’s words he’s also reminded of how they’ve defaced the bed; it’s covered in slick and squirt and sweat, but even so, he can barely find it in himself to care.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, you know how sexy it is.” Johnny reassures him, planting a few kisses against his neck. “I love everything about you Jungwoo, don’t ever be embarrassed.”

Jungwoo manages to fall back to sleep just as the sun is peeking into the horizons, sated and comfortable with Johnny’s knot still deep inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. come talk to me about jungwoo pussy agenda on twt (@/johnnyswoah) and comment any thoughts or opinions, i love getting feedback :)


End file.
